A Brotherly Bet
by Labyrynth
Summary: Hey Matt, let's make a bet." Matthew should have known not to make any bets with his brother, since it always led to some weird situation...
1. Chapter 1

So...um, this is my first uploaded story. I'm not so sure what to expect, but I've wanted to do this for a while now. I've just never had the time until now.

Criticisms are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Matthew was actually having a good day. He had not gotten any annoying phone calls from his brother. Yes, it was a nice day. So nice, he decided to take a walk with his bear, Kumakiro (or was it Kumakichi?), to go get the groceries for dinner. When he came back, groceries in one hand and his bear in the other, his brother was waiting with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Mattie, where were you? I called you like 5 times!"

Matthew sighed. "I went out to buy stuff for dinner."

"Well, forget that! You're having dinner at my place tonight. Won't it be fun?"

"Why?" Matthew asked. The only times Alfred invited him for dinner were when he wanted to watch a scary movie and he couldn't watch it alone.

"Because we're brothers, Mattie!" Alfred pouted, looking like a little puppy.

"You're gonna put on a scary movie aren't you?"

"N-no…"

"All right then, I'm staying home." He made a move towards the door, but Alfred stopped him.

"Okay, okay, I wanna watch a scary movie!"

_Of course it's a scary movie, _Matthew thought.

"So Mattie, wanna come over?"

"Sure, why not?" Alfred grinned.

"All righty then, let's go!" Alfred grabbed him by the arm, and began to walk.

'Wait, what about my groceries?"

* * *

After a quick stop to drop off the groceries (and to grab a change of clothes), they headed off to Alfred's house. Once inside, Alfred picked up the phone to dial for pizza, and Matthew walked towards the living room. He sat down on the soft couch, letting his bear wander off. He heard Alfred sticking something in the microwave, and he began to smell popcorn. After 10 minutes, Alfred walked in, with a large tub of popcorn and two cups of soda.

"So I'm guessing, pizza, popcorn and a soda is what you had in mind for 'dinner'?" Matthew asked.

"Yup!" Alfred grabbed the DVD box, pulled out the CD, and put it in the DVD player.

"Hey Matt, wanna bet on who's gonna scream first tonight?"

"Why?"

"It'll be fun!"

"All right then suppose I decided to make this bet. What would the winner get?"

"The winner gets to tell the loser what to do for 2 days. The loser has to suck it up and do it."

Matthew smiled. This was in the bag for him! "Sure, why not?"

_An hour later…._

Matthew couldn't look at the screen anymore. Normally these 'scary' movies Alfred chose really sucked, but this one was the definition of scary. Alfred had his eyes shut and his ears covered, but every time someone screamed in the movie, he jumped. Neither of them wanted to admit defeat, so they held their mouths shut.

Soon, the torture was over, and when the end credits started to roll, they both let out a big sigh.

"Well, looks like no one won, so… I'm going to sleep." Matthew got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait, Mattie! Don't leave me here!" Alfred followed him, not wanting to be left behind.

After changing into his pajamas and climbing into the guest bed, Matthew tried to shut his eyes and go to sleep, but he couldn't. Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulder. Matthew opened his eyes and screamed.

"Whoa, Matt! Looks like someone lost the bet!" Alfred grinned, standing triumphantly in his boxers.

"Wha- Alfred? I thought the bet was over!"

"Nope! I didn't call it off! Now you have to do what I say!"

Matthew threw a pillow at him. "What the heck? You tricked me!"

"No I didn't, you chose to take the bet, now pay the price."

Matthew groaned. "Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure, as long as you let me sleep with you."

"Like I have a choice. You would have climbed in anyways." Mathew rolled over to make room for his brother on the bed. After a few minutes of shuffling, they were set.

"Good night Mattie."

"Good night Al."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed, and did that story alert thing. I really appreciate it!

This chapter I sort of picked on Canada a bit. And Feliks? Well, let's say there were difficulties when I was writing his part, but I think it came out fine.

* * *

Matthew woke up, gasping for air, to Kumajiro sitting on top of his chest. He picked up the bear and sat up, trying to get his breath back. Alfred continued to sleep soundly, uttering a little squeak here and there.

"Good morning Kumajiro."

"Who?" The bear looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm Canada remember?"

"…Hungry."

Matthew sighed. "All right let me get up."

One quick shower later, Matthew was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat for both the bear and him.

"How about cereal Kumakichi?"

"Pancakes."

"Ok pancakes it is." After a search through the kitchen he found pancake mix and a bottle of maple syrup. He mixed the batter, heated the pan, and in no time he had his first batch of pancakes ready. He put a stack of pancakes on a plate, poured maple syrup on top, and set the plate down for Kumajiro to eat.

All of a sudden, there were noises upstairs, and Matthew knew Alfred was up. In a short while, he showed up, with a smile that made the sun look dull.

"I smell pancakes!" He sat down and waited, and sure enough, Matthew brought him a plate stacked high with pancakes. He dribbled syrup on them and dug in, savoring every bite.

"Your pancakes are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah." Matthew grabbed his plate and sat down. For quite some time the only noise came from Alfred's mouth, who was eating pancakes like there was no tomorrow.

Once Alfred was finished, Matthew began, "So about the bet…"

"What about it?"

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Well, I wasn't too sure what I was going to do, but I was struck with inspiration!" Alfred jumped up and headed towards the telephone. "You just go for a walk Mattie, while I get this phone call done."

Matthew gulped. Hopefully his brother wouldn't do something stupid…

* * *

If there was one thing about Alfred you should know was that he was bad at waiting. So when Feliks agreed to come over, he was excited. Of course he waited, for about five minutes. Then he started pacing around the house, but that didn't help.

So when Feliks arrived, carrying a pink suitcase and Toris following slowly behind, he was elated.

"What took you so long?" Alfred whined.

"Feliks forgot to bring some stuff, so we had to go back." Toris answered with a smile. "It's good to see you Alfred."

"So, like where's Matthew?" Feliks asked, flipping his hair back.

"He should be home any minute."

"Is it fine if we start setting everything up?" Toris said. Alfred nodded.

"You can go into the living room. I can't wait to see Matt's face! It's gonna be priceless!"

* * *

Matthew sneezed. Wiping his nose, he kept on walking, watching out for where Kumajiro went. The bear seemed to like to chase the birds, so he was often running to find Kumajiro trying to grab a poor bird in his claws.

After a few times around the block, Matthew decided to head back. When he got to Alfred's house and opened the door, he saw Feliks and Alfred talking to each other, a smile on Alfred's face.

"Ah, he's back!" Feliks waved and flashed him a smile. He waved back, unsure of what was going on.

"Hello Feliks. Where is Toris?" Matthew asked.

"He's in the living room right now. I have some cute outfits I want you to try on!" Feliks gushed out. Matthew's mind went blank.

"W-What?"

"Like, didn't Alfred tell you? He told me over the phone about the bet, and I came rushing to help him!" Feliks said. "So, I like got some dresses ready so you can like try them on." He looked at Matthew, whose pale was now void of any color.

"Did I say something?"

Alfred gulped. "Feliks, why don't you check on Toris for a bit? I've got to talk to Mattie here." Feliks nodded and skipped off.

"Al…"

"Yes, Mattie?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! A dress!! This wasn't Francis' idea again was it? Oh jeez!" Matthew uttered a slew of curses at him. Alfred tried to calm him down.

"It's only a bet! Honestly, all it's gonna be is you in a dress! Maybe one picture so that I can remember for future reference…."

"Honestly, I should have known not to do that stupid bet."

Alfred grinned. "Hey, if you want I'll put on a dress too! That way we can both have something to remember!"

Matthew tried to picture Alfred in a dress, and he fell to the ground laughing.

"What's wrong Matt?!"

"N-Nothing…!" Matthew cupped his mouth, trying to get up again. That image was just too damn funny! Alfred in a little polka dot dress...He shook with laughter, smacking the ground as he did so.

"…You imagined me in a dress didn't you?" Matthew nodded, and shook like a leaf. Alfred began to wonder if he really looked that funny in a dress...

* * *

"Am I supposed to wear a bra?" Matthew asked tentatively, holding out a polka dot sundress.

"Only if you want to. Like are you done in there?" Feliks answered. He looked towards the kitchen, where Matthew was changing.

"Y-yeah."

"Well come out!" He came out in a blue dress, with flowers stitched on the top of the dress and on the bottom. He blushed, looking down at his bare feet.

"You look so cute!" Alfred grinned. He knew it was a good idea….Matthew looked almost like a girl!

"I agree! Like all you're missing is a wig!" Feliks headed towards his suitcase, looking for a wig. Toris set off to find shoes that matched in the mountain of things Feliks had brought.

"Alfred, what about you?" Matthew asked him.

"Eh? W-Well, I was just kidding, I'm not actually gonna put on a dress! I'll look funny!" Behind them, Toris and Feliks sputtered, and put their hands on their mouths, trying to muffle their laughter. Apparently they too had imagined Alfred in a dress…

"See Mattie, people laugh at me!" Alfred said, pouting like a child. Matthew rolled his eyes; his brother could be such a kid.

"Here we go!" Feliks came to Matthew with a mound of flaxen hair, and set it on top of his head. He pulled out a brush and started arranging it to fall in waves around his face, his ahoge sticking out no matter what Feliks did to it.

Toris brought over some shoes and Feliks declared him ready. "He's like perfect!"

"All right, picture time!" Matthew gulped; did he really have to take pictures? It seemed so, since both Feliks and Alfred pulled out cameras.

"Okay Mattie, smile!" Matthew grimaced, wishing this would end soon…

* * *

(Random Story)

My friend asked me one day, "Don't you think it would be funny if America was wearing a frilly pink dress, skipping through a meadow and singing?" I thought about it, and I laughed so hard I accidentally smacked myself on a desk. Hey, you would laugh too if you imagined it the same way I did.

Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

So, thank you everyone who read and reviewed last time! It's nice to know people actually enjoy reading this.

* * *

"Mattie, try to look pouty! You know like a supermodel!" Bright flashes blinded Matthew's vision, and he stepped back.

"W-What? I don't know how!" He covered his face as Feliks snapped a shot.

"Alfred, maybe you should be in the picture as well. That way poor Matthew here won't feel so embarrassed." Toris said, sitting on the only free space on the couch.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Alfred handed his camara over to Toris, and then moved next to Matthew, wrapping his hand around the Canadian's waist.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Matthew said. He squirmed, and tried to get away from him.

"Stop moving you're gonna trip- oof!" Matthew lost his balance, and fell, Alfred following him. He groaned, feeling like a ton of bricks had just hit him.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked him. Matthew turned to look at him, and felt his cheeks turn red. Alfred's face was just inches from his, and his body was right on top. He could almost feel Alfred's breath, his cowlick brushing his forehead and _click!_

"Toris did you see that? It was a perfect shot!" Feliks squealed; he almost never got to see these rare moments!

"Wait, Feliks…"

"I gotta show Elizabeta!" Feliks all but flew out of the room.

"Wait! Alfred, get off! We gotta stop him!" Pushing his brother off, Matthew ran to the door, but a thought struck him. Even if he did go, wouldn't the dress soft of give it away? Oh man, if Francis saw him in this dress…

"Mattie! What's wrong?" Alfred suddenly appeared with a faint blush on his face.

"You have to go catch Feliks. I'm gonna stay here and change."

"Sure but –"

Matthew glared. "You promised me you wouldn't show those pictures to anybody! Now go get them if you ever want to eat my pancakes again!"

Alfred gasped. No pancakes? That was cruel and just punishment! "All right Mattie, you can count on me! For the pancakes! " With a small salute, he ran out, singing his national anthem.

"All right, now I've got to get out of this stupid thing…"

In the living room, Toris was silently sending Arthur a very vivid picture of his two former colonies…

* * *

Alfred ran everywhere, and there was no sign of Feliks anywhere. He was sure Hungary was near North Dakota! Crumpling up his US map, he grabbed his cellphone and called Roderich, the only man who ever knew where Elizabeta was.

"This is Roderich."

"Austria! Oh man am I glad to hear ya. Listen, do you know where Elizabeta might be?"

"Yes, she went over to Poland's house. She should be there now. Listen America, about those CDs I lent you…"

"O-O-Oooh, sorry Roddie, can't talk, gotta run!" He pushed the end button on his phone. If Roderich ever found out he actually broke those CDs he would be hanging from a pole by now, and not from his neck!

* * *

Matthew could feel his spine tingling, even though he was out of the dress and the wig. He grabbed Kumajiro, and ran out of the house, fully intent on going to Feliks and getting the pictures back, when he bumped into Arthur.

"Arthur! W-What are you doing here?" The Englishman grabbed him in a tight hug, squeezing the poor polar bear like peanut butter in a sandwich.

"Are you all right? Matthew, oh Matthew, I'm so sorry… I should have known, I should have…"

"What are you talking about?"

"It must have been horrible. I mean, the first time is always special, and that stupid Alfred he…he…"

"Wait, Arthur, I don't understand! Me and Alfred, we didn't do anything!"

"Trying to stand up for him… I understand, but here, this is the evidence." Arthur pulled out his cellphone and went to his pictures. There, a small but clearly distinguishable picture of him and Alfred, in a not-so-innocent position…

Matthew gulped. "It's not what it looks like…It was j-just a joke that went too far and I tripped and I fell and I puhsed Alfred down with me and…"

"Wait, so Alfred didn't rape you?"

"No! What the hell gave you that idea?"

"It's just…wait why were you in a dress?"

Matthew blushed. He didn't want to tell him, but the truth certainly was way better than Arthur's idea.

A few seconds later…

"I'm going to kill that idiot!"

On a plane, a certain blonde hero sneezed suddenly. Wiping his nose, he wondered who was talking about him…

* * *

Ok so I introduced England into the mix! That Arthur, always looking out for his sons. (laughs)

Any comments would be appreciated. Oh, and if you want to see a certain country let me know so that in the next chapter I could (possibly) work him/her in!

Until then, have a great day! (or night!)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I really am sorry for so long an update! I have my AP exam coming up in about five days, and my English teacher has been hammering us down with work. (Of course, if you don't want to hear excuses, it doesn't matter.)

* * *

Alfred, being a hero and all, knew he needed a plan. Poland by himself was harmless, but with Hungary by his side, he was untouchable. And by the mother of all that was sweet as apple pie, he needed to get those pictures!

So, he had enlisted the help of Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. Well, technically all he had to do was talk to Francis, but Gilbert wanted in and Antonio followed suit. They were sitting in a bush, not too far from Poland's house, planning out their strategy.

"Okay, America, what's the plan?"

"We build a robot, send back to the past, stop Poland long enough for us to get the pictures, and we run off into the sunset with pancakes and apple butter!" America looked happy with his plan, but Gilbert smacked him across the head.

"Even Gilbird knows that's a stupid idea! Francis, what plan do you have?"

"Well, a distraction would be good. Something that could keep Hungary occupied long enough to sneak in…"

_Ring! Ring!_ Antonio's cell phone went off. Everyone looked at Antonio, who had answered his phone.

"¡Romano! ¿Cómo estás, mi lindo tomate?"

"Don't give me that shit, Antonio! Where are you?"

"I'm with Francis right now. Did you want something?"

"You said you'd take me to Germany's house, remember? Who knows what that potato bastard could be doing to my brother! You need to come back now!"

"But I'm sort of busy… how about later?"

"…Fine. But if you forget…" The sound of a knife scraping against a tile could be heard, and Alfred was glad he never had to deal with Romano. Antonio hung up, and looked at everyone cheerfully.

"So, what's the plan guys?"

* * *

It was decided that Gilbert would be the distraction. Francis would be lookout, Antonio would take care of Feliks, and Alfred would grab the pictures. So Gilbert went off, jumping in through a window and shouting loudly.

Antonio waited a bit, then proceeded to the front door. He knocked three times, and when Feliks answered, he began to talk to Feliks about… well what he knew best, which seemed to be Romano and tomatoes.

"Hey Feliks! How are ya?"

"Fine, like, why are you here?"

"Oh just stopping by to see if you'd like to talk to me. See, I need your opinion on something. Would tomatoes go well with Polish dishes? You see, I want to make Romano a nice Polish dinner tonight, but he only eats pasta, which has tomatoes, so I was planning on adding some tomatoes, you know, to add some flavor to the food…"

Poland looked at him strangely, not sure whether to answer or close the door. He heard Hungary shouting at something, and then something pushed him out of the doorway and into Antonio's arms as Gilbert ran out, Elizabeta at his heels.

"I'm so awesome, and Hungary is not! She wears white panties, even though it's not sexy!" Gilbert sang, running towards the nearest exit.

"Oooh, that looks like fun! Let's go Feliks! Maybe Hungary caught him already!" Antonio steadied the Polish man on his feet, then grabbed his shirt sleeve and ran towards the direction Hungary went.

"W-wait! Like seriously, hold up!"

As soon as they were gone, Alfred walked inside. It all looked normal, until you saw that every picture was a shot of Feliks, and maybe two or three of Toris. He looked around, seeing more and more pictures, but none of them were of Matthew. Finally, he found in one of the rooms Feliks' camera, with the pictures still in the memory card. He pulled the card out and ran out.

Francis was waiting for him. "Did you get the pictures?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, now they're mine!" Francis grabbed the memory card in Alfred's hands and began to run away.

"Hey! Urgh, you jerk!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Francis yelled out, putting quite a distance from Alfred.

"Now what do I do?"

* * *

Francis knew from the start that pictures of his little Matthew in a dress were priceless. So, when unsuspecting America came to him, asking him for help, he felt in his best interests to take such pictures. After all, papa know best when it comes to his children.

He had stopped by a print shop to develop the pictures. When the cashier handed him the envelope of pictures, Francis looked at the first one. A timid Canadian looked at him, holding his arms on the sides of his legs, his dress fluttering around him.

"Ah, my cute little angel…" Francis crooned, not paying attention when he bumped into a trembling body. His pictures fell, along with the other person's pictures.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Francis bent down and began to pick them up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Here, let me help." The person, who was a small boy with blond hair and violet eyes, began to sift hrough the pictures quickly, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Once they both had their pictures in their envelopes, they exchanged names and went their separate ways. The boy, named Raivis, walked towards a black car, opened the back door, and sat down. The person in the driver's seat, which not so coincidentally, was Ivan, and he turned and looked at Raivis.

"Raivis! Did you get my pictures developed?"

"Y-Yes, M-Mr. I-Ivan.."

"You did good didn't show my pictures to anyone, da?"

"N-no!"

"Good. Now we go home!" The car sped off, almost hitting an old lady and her dog.

* * *

Safely at home, Francis poured himself some wine and sat down on his couch, ready to look at his newest treasure. He pulled the pictures out of the envelope, but instead of being greeted with a petite Canadian in a dress, it was Ivan dancing the polka at what seemed to be a wedding. He sifted through the pictures, feeling queasy when he saw Ivan in his boxers, holding a Russian flag.

"…What are these?"

If he had pictures of Russia, then that meant… Russia had pictures of Matthew… which meant America would kill him. If England found out, then his manhood was on the line. If Matthew found out… he shuddered, picturing the Canadian holding up a metal bat over his head. Either way, Francis was screwed.

* * *

Yeah, I didn't want to make Francis a bad guy, but things didn't turn out that way. Poor Raivis, I always want to hug him…

Comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who reviewed! And thank you to those who favorited this story!

Yeah, this chapter will probably not be my best, but I needed a distraction of some sort…

* * *

_At Russia's house_

Raivis entered the house after Russia, his eyes looking downwards. He started walking towards the kitchen, hoping to find Estonia or maybe Lithuania, but the Russian signaled him to follow.

When they reached Ivan's study, Raivis waited until the Russian got comfortable, and decided to sit in the chair next to the door. He stared his hands, wondering what Ivan had planned for those pictures. Maybe they were pictures of vodka or something.

Ivan laughed, a creepy smile forming on his face. "Raivis…"

"Y-Yes Ivan?"

"These are so cute! Where did you find them?"

Raivis blinked. "E-eh…?"

"Raivis… come here for a moment. I want you to do me a favor…"

* * *

Arthur sat down, watching anxiously as Matthew prepared him a cup of tea.

"Are you sure you don't want me to…"

"Arthur its fine! I can do this myself." _Not to mention I don't want you to burn down the kitchen… _Matthew thought.

Matthew glanced at the clock on the wall. When was Alfred going to come?

"So, Matthew my boy, could you explain how you…and Alfred…."

Matthew blushed. "It's not like that…it was a bet we made. I just ended up in a dress, is all."

He slid the steaming cup of tea to Arthur, who inhaled the scent first, then proceeded to take a sip. For a few moments, there was silence, until the door banged open.

"The hero is back!" Alfred walked in, looking triumphant in his worn jacket and his hands clutched a large bag of what looked to be like hamburgers.

"Did you get the pictures?" Matthew asked, feeling hopeful.

"Hah! Pictures? You don't need those! I got you… hamburgers!" He pulled one out, and held it to Matthew's face. He waited for the surprise remark, but Matthew just stood there glaring. He tried it again.

"I said, I bought you… hamburgers!" He gave another shake of the greasy hamburger, but no response.

"Alfred, you idiot." Arthur's voice broke the silence.

"Oh, Iggy! I didn't know you were here! I didn't get you anything, so you're just gonna have to settle for tea, I guess."

"Fine, it's not like I want to eat cholesterol in a bun."

"Hey! Ow!" Alfred rubbed his head, looking at the angry Canadian.

"You moron! You come back, waving that garbage, with no pictures! Did you expect me to smile and forgive you? Now what's going to happen?!"

"Mattie—"

"No!" He ran to his room, and shut the door. He could hear Alfred walk up, and knock on the door.

"Matt, I'm sorry! I really did get them, but… just trust me! I'll get them back! I promise you!" Alfred pleaded, but Matthew ignored him.

Climbing onto the bed, he buried his head in the pillows, wishing to be swallowed up by the feathery cushions. There was a slight nudging on his side, and when he turned to look, it was his polar bear, Kumajiro. He wrapped his arms around the bear, and pulled the bear close.

"Who are you?"

"… I'm Canada…" He murmured. For a long time, he lay there, feeling Kumajiro's breath tickle his ahoge.

All of a sudden, there was a soft knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Arthur opened the door slightly, peering in.

"May I come in?" Arthur asked Matthew nervously.

Matthew nodded. Arthur made his way to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"You know, you did look cute in that dress." Matthew groaned, and hid his face. Arthur laughed, taking the liberty to run his hand in Matthew's hair.

"Remember the time I left you at the park?"

Matthew nodded, remembering how he tried to get someone to help him, but everyone ignored him.

"Yeah, not a fond memory. I remember he yelled at me, and turned back to the park. I ran after him, and I saw him grab you in his arms, and you were crying all over his shirt, but he wouldn't let you go. Even when we walked home, he still held onto you."

"I'm sure he's trying his best. You know, he ran off just now, to France's house. That bloody wine freak…" Arthur lost his train of thought, feeling angry at the Frenchman.

Matthew turned to look at him. "France has the pictures?"

"I think so. Even if he doesn't Alfred will find whoever has them. No need to worry."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have them! Hey, get out of there!" Francis yelled at Alfred, who ran in and out of the Frenchman's many rooms.

"Liar! You hid them somewhere didn't you?" Alfred rushed into every room, looking everywhere for the pictures.

"Oh, you idiot." Francis sighed, and let him search. Really, he had enough on his mind with trying to come up with a plan to nab the pictures from Ivan…

"Aha! I found them!" He pulled out an envelope from under a sofa cushion, and looked inside.

"Whoa, it's Ivan! What's… gah!" Alfred looked away, not wanting to see Ivan and his amazing… whatever that was.

"I told you! I don't have them! I got them mixed up with some little guy's pictures, although… I did get his name."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"…Hmm, I think it was Reives? Ranpun? Rai…Raivis! Yeah, that's it!"

"Good! Now to find this Raivis…" Alfred pondered for a bit, but then the doorbell chimed. Francis made his way towards the door, Alfred in tow. When he opened the door, a familiar face looked at him, trembling in his little jacket.

"H-Hello…"

Alfred looked at the small nation. "Who is he?"

"I-I'm Raivis… and I-I'm looking for Francis…"

Francis flashed a smile. "Well, here I am! Do you happen to have my pictures?"

"N-No…but you have m-my pictures, d-d-don't you?"

"Yeah, they're right here." Alfred waved them in the air, and Raivis looked relieved.

"Ah! I almost forgot…" He pulled out one of the many pictures of Matthew, and handed it over to France. "W-Would y-you happen to k-know who that girl is?"

"Why yes, that's – Mmph!" Alfred covered Francis' mouth, flashing a bright smile at Raivis.

"Yeah we know her."

"W-Would you h-happen to have her number?" Alfred looked at him questioningly, and Raivis turned a deep red.

"N-No! I-I-It's not for me! I-Ivan saw her pictures, and he wants to m-m-meet her! He says he's w-willing to give the p-p-pictures to her if she went…" Raivis looked away, his face looking like a tomato. "…on a date with him."

Francis and Alfred stared at each other with wide eyes, uncertain of how they were going to break it to the small nation that the girl Ivan wanted to meet was not a girl, but poor little Matthew…

* * *

After a whole day of reminiscing with Arthur, Matthew woke up early, ready to begin another day.

"Gosh, I really went overboard yesterday… maybe I should apologize." Matthew muttered quietly to himself, pulling on an apron and grabbing some eggs, bacon, and pancake mix. He prepared a big breakfast, as always, and when Arthur walked in an hour later, he put a generous portion onto Arthur's plate.

"Whoa! You made enough for twenty people! Are you sure we're both going to finish this?"

"No, some of it is for Alfred. I was hoping he would show up to breakfast so I could apologize. I feel bad, arguing with him over something he probably already fixed by now."

The front door unlocked, and the sound of footsteps could be heard. Alfred popped his head in, looking like the man who just realized he had two days to live.

"Mornin'… any breakfast left?"

Arthur nodded. "Matthew made enough for you to be full until lunch."

Alfred looked at his brother with a guilty face. "Thanks Mattie…"

"No problem. Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday." He stood up, and headed to the cabinet, and grabbed a plate. He piled on as much food as he could, and headed it to Alfred.

"Mattie… I'm sorry!"

"Eh…? For what?"

"Ivan has the pictures, and he thinks you're a girl… and little Raivis… Francis said it was a good idea!"

"W-Wait! What?"

Alfred took a deep breath. "Ivan wants a date with you! I said no, but Francis said yes, and then he won me at rock-paper-scissors, so we told Raivis to tell Ivan yes!"

"So, what you're saying is… I have a date with Ivan?!"

"Well, technically, Mattia does."

"Mattia! That is the weirdest name I've ever heard! And I don't want to!" Matthew said, turning to Arthur for his input.

Arthur fidgeted. "Well, this really is bad. I would say, to avoid any unnecessary plans involving a certain American (he looked at Alfred, who began to whistle), I would say if you want the job done right, do it yourself."

"So you're saying I should dress up, as a girl, for…" Matthew shuddered. "…Ivan?"

"Well, I think so."

Matthew sighed. Well, it was up to him now…

* * *

Whew! This sure took some time to write! It might not be up to scratch, but I'm writing this while trying to stay awake…

I just realized, I may not update that often, but I'll do my best to keep up with school and take time for this! Until next time!

Comments are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, but here it is!

* * *

As Matthew stared up at Natalia, he wondered how he ended up in this situation. How did he get tied up in the basement of Ivan's house, with a crazy girl holding two knives against his throat?

Pounding could faintly be heard, but the door to the outside was locked, so Matthew was all alone with Ivan.

"You know, I don't enjoy being lied to, da?" Matthew gulped, and he began to shake. Ivan sat behind him, and he was shaking as well. They were tied up together, each facing a different direction, not that there was much to see either way.

"_How did I get here?" _Matthew thought.

* * *

_**A couple of hours earlier…**_

Francis looked at Matthew with a smile on his face. "You make a very pretty girl."

"Thanks…I think." He looked at himself in the mirror for the third time, hardly believing the petite "girl" in the mirror was himself.

"Mattie, are you ready?" Alfred peeked into his brother's room, and when he looked at Matthew he grinned. "You look awesome!"

Matthew grinned sheepishly, and headed towards Alfred. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

After a long airplane trip and a ride in a cramped taxi, Arthur, Alfred, Francis and Matthew stood a few feet away from Ivan's house.

"Ok, so we know the plan right?" Everyone nodded. Arthur handed Matthew a small can of pepper spray. "Just in case."

"Iggy, what's he gonna do with that?" Alfred asked.

"He can spray him in the eyes or something! I just don't want to send him into a house of a lunatic unprepared!"

"Ivan's practically twice as tall as him, there's no way he'll be able to reach! Mattie, if he tries anything, aim for his prize!"

"What prize?" Matthew was confused.

"He means his manhood, his little Ivan; you know… the thing that makes him a man?" Francis answered, making Arthur blush.

"Don't tell him that! Remember, we'll be right outside if you need us."

"Ok, then I guess I should be heading off."

A short walk later and Matthew was soon standing in front of the Russian's house. He knocked three times, and waited. Raivis opened the door, looking a little shaken. He looked a little happier as he saw Matthew.

"Are you Mattia?"

Matthew nodded. Raivis ushered him into the large hallway.

"Mister Ivan has been waiting for you. Please make yourself comfortable while I go get him." Raivis bowed, and hurriedly ran up the stairs. Matthew stood there, unsure, until Toris appeared. "Ah, Matthew!"

"Shh!" Matthew put his finger on his lips, and Toris nodded.

"I suppose this is over that picture Ivan's been obsessing about?" Matthew nodded, and Toris sighed.

"Well, I do feel responsible here, so I'll help you the best I can." Toris said, and he led Matthew into a sitting room. "Ok, remember not to anger him in any way. If you talk to him, talk about the weather, maybe the economy, food, not about America, hmm, not about Germany either, oh, not about Japan, or Alaska, Poland, Sweden, Finland…"

"Ok, so I don't talk about any countries whatsoever."

"Right. If he smiles at you a lot, don't worry, it means he likes you."

"Ok…"

"Eduard and I will be in the kitchen, and if you need assistance, we'll try to step in." Matthew nodded, trying to feel relaxed. It was hard, considering there was a huge picture if Ivan on top of the fireplace staring down at him with cool violet eyes.

"Ah, Toris! I see you have met my guest, da?" Toris and Matthew both turned to see Ivan standing in the doorway, and small smile on his face.

"Yes, she is very charming. A fine lady, I must say. Well, I should be heading over to see Eduard now…" Toris left without looking back, and Matthew was sad to see him go.

"So, let's head towards the dining room shall we?" Ivan held out his arm, which Matthew took reluctantly.

* * *

"Ok, Matthew's with Ivan now. Arthur, keep Alfred quiet. I can hear him chewing on something right now." Francis said into his headset.

"Ow! He's chewing on my shirt!"

"I'm nervous ok! You didn't let me eat on the airplane! And now my brother is in the house of a demon, probably being chopped up and cooked for dinner!"

Francis shushed into his headset."Now's not the time to be a glutton! Oh, they're heading somewhere else!"

"Go follow them!" Arthur and Alfred both whispered.

* * *

Matthew looked at his plates again, feeling very awkward sitting next to Ivan. He tried to break the silence.

"So, Ivan, what do you like to do?"

"Oh, well… I like to bully Raivis, and I like to make new friends."

"Oh, that's nice…"

"Yes, I enjoy very much to see poor little Raivis shaking as I stand there. It is fun!" He smiled, and Matthew soon felt very lucky. He only dealt with his idiot brother, unlike Raivis, who had to deal with Russia.

"Pardon my intrusion, but dinner is ready." A blond man stood in the doorway, pushing a tray of food inside. He wheeled the cart towards Ivan and Matthew, and placed two plates of food on the table.

"Thank you Eduard. By the way, have you met Mattia?"

"No, I haven't. Good evening, Miss Mattia, I hope you enjoy your dinner." He bowed, and headed out, fixing his glasses on the way.

Ivan held up his knife and fork. "Let's eat, da?"

* * *

Eduard walked into the kitchen holding his hand against his heart.

"Your friend is doing fine, Toris. But what is France doing here?" Eduard asked, looking at Francis.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just an ally of justice, and my mission is to take care of a certain person right now."

The headset on Francis' head crackled. "Hey, Francis, how's Matthew?"

"Everything's good, Arthur. I'm here with Toris and Eduard, right now and—" A crashing noise sounded, and then there was silence.

"What happened? Francis, what happened?" Arthur yelled, but Francis ignored him. He ran out of the kitchen, and into a long hallway, but Raivis stood there, holding a small knife in his hands.

"Raivis, what's going on?"

"Na..N-Natalia… Ivan's sister…" He gulped. "S-She's here…"

* * *

"Big brother, I came to visit you! Aren't you glad?" Natalia held her brother in her arms, small knives hanging loosely in her hands. Under the table Matthew hid quietly, his wig on the ground.

Before Natalia showed up, everything was fine. But when a flushed Raivis came into the room, holding the small knife, and told Ivan that his sister was here, Ivan grabbed him, and stuffed him under the table.

Matthew had never met Natalia, but rumors spread among the countries about her and her creepy obsession with her brother. He began to worry, and held onto the hope that the spray Arthur gave him would help him.

"Natalia… I thought you'd be with Katyusha…heh-heh," Ivan said nervously.

"I was, but I heard a rumor about you, and I had to make sure it wasn't true."

"W-What did you hear?"

"I heard from Katyusha you have a date… with another girl," She said softly, and she gripped her knives tightly. "Is it true? Has my dearest found another girl? Even though he has me? Tell me brother…"

"U-U-U-Uh… no?"

"Liar! You're hiding her somewhere, yes?" Natalia jumped up, and looked around. "I will find her, and I will dispose of her. And hen you and I can have a nice date together, yes?"

Ivan said nothing, but he kicked under the table. Matthew moved away, grabbing the wig and putting it back on.

Toris ran in with a cart, and bowed slightly. "If I must be a bother now, I have brought dessert for you and your… oh! I'm very sorry; I didn't realize your sister was here…"

As Toris babbled on, Matthew saw a hand from under the cart beckon him, and he grabbed the hand. He pulled himself into the cramped space, seeing a flushed Raivis hold himself.

"… I will go and prepare a plate for you, Miss Natalia." Toris pulled the cart backwards, and closed the door. "I assume there are two people under there?"

Raivis nodded. "Yes Toris."

"All right then, when I stop, Matthew, you must get off. I'm heading over to Ivan's study now, so you can look for the photograph there. Raivis, you go with him."

"Eh?"

"I'll tell Eduard to cut the power for a while. In the meantime, you have to look quickly." The cart stopped, and Matthew scurried out, Raivis following him. He opened the brown oak door in front of them as Toris headed back.

The study was eerily quiet, and Matthew felt his heart race as Raivis quickly led him towards the desk in the center of the room. He pulled open a few drawers, and finally, pulled out a flashlight.

"So… where do we begin?" Matthew asked. All of a sudden, the lights went out. Raivis turned on the flashlight, and looked around.

"It can be anywhere, but if we look together…. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Raivis muttered, as he searched the files on the desk. Matthew looked too, but soon they were looking through the other drawers of the desk, and there was nothing to be found.

"Maybe it's in one of the books behind us?" They headed towards the bookshelves, and pulled out as many books as they could carry, and searched throughout them.

"Oh, look at this… 'A Beginner's Guide to Dating'? It looks a little risqué, even for… I found it! Miss, I found it!" Raivis jumped up and down, and held a pack of photographs in his hands.

"Good work Raivis!" Matthew felt relieved to see them. Raivis handed them over, and proceeded to put everything back in order.

"Miss, why did Toris call you Matthew just now? If I wasn't mistaken, your name is Mattia, right?"

"Um, it's a funny story. See, I'm actually called Matthew, and I'm not a girl. Stupid brother of mine decided he wanted to see me in a dress, so we made a bet, and before I knew it, I was wearing makeup and pulling on a dress. Of course, someone decided to take pictures, and after some twist of fate, they ended up in Ivan's hands. It's all confusing, but it's all over now."

Raivis smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mister Matthew. I certainly hope everything comes out well for you and for me…" The lights went back on, and Raivis turned off the flashlight.

"I think you should head out now. You don't want to get caught in that out by –"

"By who, Raivis?" A chilling voice approached them, and Matthew saw Raivis start shaking before everything went black.

* * *

Okay, I knew I was going to take a break, but I didn't mean for it to take this long! Sorry guys! I hope to have the next one done by Friday, maybe sooner.

Any comments are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Raivis was standing in the study, sobbing uncontrollably when Toris arrived followed by Alfred, Arthur and Francis.

"Raivis, what happened?" Toris asked, looking concerned.

"_Sniff_… N-Natalia…ngh… t-t-took Matthew. S-She said s-she n-needed t-t-to teach her b-brother a lesson…"

"But where did she take them?" Arthur asked.

"I d-don't know..." He sniffled.

"I'm gonna go look for them!" Alfred said. He headed to the door, but Arthur stopped him.

"You idiot! You can't just rush out by yourself!"

"Well then, come with me!" He grabbed onto Arthur. "We'll be back! Call the police or something while we're gone!"

"W-Wiat!" Arthur yelled, but it was no use. Alfred was too striong, and Arthur struggled to keep up with him. They ran ein every direction, but soone, they hit a dead end.

"We've...checked...every single room..." Arthur wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "Where are they?"

A loud scream caught their attention, and Alfred felt a pang of worry in his stomach. "I have to find Matthew!"

He ran off leaving Arthur in the hallway.

* * *

Natalia circled her prey slowly, watching her brother shiver under her gaze. Matthew glared at her. Relly, this was all turning into such a big problem...

"Big brother, would you like to play a game with me?"

"E-Eh... What kind of game?"

Natalia smiled at her brother. "Oh, just a fun game i play all the time. We can even invite _her_ to play with us." She signaled to Matthew. "I might even let you go if you play with me..."

Ivan gulped, and nodded.

"Big Brother, I'm glad you decided to play a game with me. This is going to be so fun!" Natalia giggled, clasping her hands together. She loosened the rope, and then proceeded to hurl Matthew against the wall. He gasped, feeling a sharp pain on his back, but he didn't say a word. Somehow, he knew Natalia would only enjoy his screams of pain. She walked up to him, and grasped both of his arms. Matthew struggled, and kicked her in the shins.

"Why you—"Natalia glared, but Matthew saw this as a chance to escape. He ran to the door, but when he tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge.

"Isn't it nice that my big brother made the door to lock both ways?" Natalia giggled, but Matthew couldn't give up. He inched slowly to the corner where the pepper spray was.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Natalia yelled, and lunged after him. Matthew ran to the can, grabbed it, and turned around. Closing his eyes, he sprayed outward towards Natalia. She screamed loudly, and Matthew winced at the sound.

"Urgh! You little minx!" Natalia screamed as she fell backwards, tears running out of her eyes. Matthew took his chance and ran to ivan, pulling at his ties.

"You'd better be able to open that door!" He yelled, and undid the knots. Ivan stood up, and ran headfirst into the his head back, Matthew saw a small trickle of blood coming down his forehead.

"I think we should head out now, da?"

* * *

Alfred followed the noise, and soon he found himself near adoor. He heard yelling, but he wasn't sure it was Matthew.

"Hmm..." He mused, wondering if he should open the door, when it flew opne, hitting him square in the face. Alfred clutched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Ow, my nose..."

"Alfred?" It was Matthew, followed by Ivan. He looked ok, but Ivan kept looking back, to where the scremaing was coming from.

"Mattie! You're safe!" He pulled his brother into a hug, and said, "Are you all right? Did Natalia hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine..."

"Maybe we should get out of this place. It wouldn't do us good if Natalia finds us here, da?" Ivan said, and the brothers agreed.

* * *

"Where is that idiot!" Arthur yelled, as he searched again for Matthew, but Arthur grew worried for Alfred."Matthew! Alfred!"

"Arthur!" He turned around, and saw them both come running towards him.

"Iggy, go get Francis! We've gotta scram!" Alfred laughed gleefully, clearly enjoying being chased.

"What about Toris!" Matthew asked. He didn't feel right leaving him behind.

"Well, we'll get them out too! Don't worry, leave everything to the hero!"

They all headed to the kitchen, where Ivan was sitting looking relieved. Toris stood next to Eduard, and he looked at all three of them. He signaled to the door. "Francis is in the car now. Go to the front now."

"Wait! What about you guys?"

"We will be fine. Katyusha's on her way." Eduard said. Raivis nodded.

"If there's anyone who can put Natalia down, it's her."

Ivan stood up, and headed over to Matthew. He bowed, saying," I am terribly sorry for what happened tonight."

"Damn right you are! Poor Mattie, he ahd to go through so much trouble to dress like a girl!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Arthur smacked him.

"Wait, I am confused." Ivan looked up. "You are a girl, da?"

"Err... no." Matthew pulled off his wig, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm Canada."

There was silence for a moment, then Ivan threw his head back and laughed. "Ohh, you are little Matthew! A good costume, da? I would have never have guessed!"

Matthew grinned sheepishly.

"Go on Matthew. You go home, and put on some pants, da? Wouldn't want Natalia finding you here!"

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Alfred stretched out, feeling glad everything was over. Matthew smacked his shoulder.

"I'm glad you had fun. Next time my life is in peril, I'll make sure it's the most exciting thing you'll ever see!"

"But you did get your pictures, right?" Francis asked Matthew, keeping his eyes on the road. They were driving towards the airport, feeling glad they could finally go home.

"Yeah I did, and the first thing i'm going to do when i get home is to burn them."

"Hey Mattie, can I keep one? Pretty please?"

"Let me think about it... hmm... no."

"Aww..." Alfred pouted, crossing his arms.

"Alfred, stop acting like a child. You already have Matthew, so why would you need a picture of him?" Arthur said.

"Whether you have one picture, or a thousand pictures of him, Matthew is still your brother. The times you spend with him are worth more than a little picture." Francis said.

Alfred grumbled, but he saw the point in their words. "Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"S-Sure..." Matthew yawned, and started to close his leaned to the side, and laid his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Goodnight Mattie."

"G'night Al..."

* * *

I wasn't sure how i could end this, but I did my best. So yeah, this is the fiinal chapter. I hope you did enjoy reading, and if there's anything bothering you about the ending, just send a review and I'll see how i can accommodate you. I was hoping to start a new story, but right now I'm still brainstorming. Any ideas/comments/random thoughts are appreciated!

A special thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorited this story. I loved hearing from you! :)


End file.
